Warriors for Hire
The Warriors for Hire are a brother/sister duo consisting of Prohyas Warrior and Vambre Warrior in their apartment in Rhybloflaven. They were both the primary characters of Cartoon Network's Mighty Magiswords (Kyle A. Carrozza) and appeared in Frozarburst's fan-made Magiswords Trilogy series and Toon Wars series. Originally, the two had obsessively collected special magic-based swords throughout the land of Lyvsheria since their childhood, inspired by their mother, Kablammica Warrior, and at one point obtained the Legendary Knowledge Magisword with slight help from their classmates from the Adventure Academy. However, as a result of them using it to take the other confiscated Magiswords from Bunky, it allowed for a vengeful Glori to steal them along with all their other Magiswords and accidentally unleash the ancient alien titan, Fusion, upon the Earth. With help from some of their friends from their past adventure, they were able to regain the Magiswords from the warlord and put a stop to her fellow invader's plan to destroy the planet in retaliation. Later in the 5-year gap of the Toon Wars, the Warriors had been recruited as a subdivision of the Toon Force and were heavily featured among others in Magiswords: Echoes where the then mysterious Echo Corp had taken Vambre and Princess Zange hostage and plotted to attack Rhybloflaven. This eventually led to Prohyas and his away team to infiltrate their space station to free the captives. And with their help, they managed to cripple their defenses and robot production line. Following this, it was revealed that DeBizz was behind the operation and had came prepared with a fully armored commando suit to almost-mortally wound the Warriors for Hire in combat, also destroying all their Magiswords (barring the Knowledge Magisword) in the process. The two were later revived by the Toon Force at the closing events of the battle and proposed to minimize their arsenal and learn from the team for future adventures. Their story would almost tragically come to an end in Toon Wars: The Final Days when the mysterious Toon God attacked and decimated Lyvsheria to neigh extinction. Prohyas was one of the first to be killed in the invasion while a terrified Vambre was captured and manipulated into one of the Virus Entity's inquisitors. She was brought back to good when in a duel taken to an area of Lyvsheria, Bimm had used the Knowledge Magisword to allow Vambre to remember who she was through data stored in the sword from past episodes of the original series. Distraught, Vambre warps Bimm and a partnered Sadie Miller back to Dr. Wakeman's lab before she could be deleted along with the rest of the world. Thankfully, come the end of the arc, they along with the rest of reality would be resurrected when Jimmy Neutron administered the Automatic Reset. However, certain changes were made in response to the damages done from the Toon God, making them forget about their deaths and only remembering that Bimm has become a legendary hero. At the same time, it was learned that Prohyas is really an adopted sibling, giving the two the chance to marry as a couple. Appearance To quote from the Magiswords Wiki, Vambre is a young woman of average height (shorter than Prohyas), with long, violet hair and maroon eyes. Her usual attire consists of a green leotard with short black sleeves, gloves and boots trimmed black, and a flowing yellow cape. She additionally sports a pair of neon lime circular earrings and a headband, with a black belt tied by a yellow buckle, where she keeps her Magiswords. Prohyas himself is of average build, with light blue eyes (which were erroneously depicted as being dark brown in "Dungeons and Dayjobs") and long periwinkle hair, including a noticeable goatee and sideburns. He typically wears a short-sleeved, skintight red-brown shirt with black sleeves that extends to his knees (similar to a kilt) with a light brown scarf. He also sports dark brown pants, black boots trimmed blue (the top part of his boots is most likely fur of some kind), a reddish-brown headband, and wrist-warmers. Late into the Magiswords Trilogy, like much of the Toon Force, both siblings had been given slight upgrades in their design. Prohyas now wears gloves the same color as his shirt with permanent shoulder guards and yellow buttons and pink highlights. Vambre is also given red highlights from her belly to her black shoulderguards, as well as a square Magisword carrier in favor of her traditional pouch. She also wears a scarf the same color as her shirt but is more jagged to emulate the feel of it being torn. When transformed into Shadow Warrior, Vambre's entire body is reversed back into her original style but is covered in a pitch black aura. Her mouth is more skeletal and her eyes and hollow with a white glow. Any highlights she had previously are colored red. Personality Prohyas is a young adult male with a childish nature and a huge love for animals and Magiswords; most especially his Dolphin Magisword gifted to him by Kablammica Warrior. He is very naive like Vambre but is younger than her and determined in any scenario. Most of the time, he is the one who cracks a joke using puns which Vambre occasionally doesn't like. This also seems to get on even the Toon Force's nerves and once irritated Professor MaBarnacle so much she jumped at him. He seems to inherit a maternal instinct with the phrase "I'M MANLY" when someone describes him as such or pokes fun at his masculinity. Being older than Prohyas, Vambre is seen as a leader alongside her brother and more mature than he is. She is also more of the brains of the duo but still needs her brother to feel whole. Normally she is polite, but on occasion, she will rage and sometimes go crazy if defeated, offended, or when Prohyas is harmed in anyway. For friends such as Bimm, she is relentless at helping them even if at first she fails, sometimes scaring them as a result. She speaks with a british accent and loves to read which caused her to inherit her voice after reading Veronica Victorious. As a team, the duo try to be very heroic, competitive at times (usually against Witch Way), and obsessive when it comes to collecting Magiswords and proving to people that they are indeed warriors most heavily demonstrated when interacting with Anais Watterson or regular civilians. In Quest for Knowledge, in particular, they were the ones who were most vocal trying at first to be a team with the rest of their classmates trying to tell them a moral. In Fusion Wars, they are also the ones partially responsible for the recreation of Fusion due to them taking back their confiscated Magiswords from the Adventure Academy without Cyrus looking despite already having enough swords in their collection. They were also very reluctant to give them back when Fusion was defeated. When leading a team without the other sibling, Prohyas is actually not as vocal unless someone else proposes an idea that the rest can go off of or if Vambre is around (almost alluding to their unison in the form of Centurion). Against most enemies, the two can be cocky at times when they have the right Magisword in use. But when faced with a challenge they otherwise cannot handle, they panic. By themselves, the two are more like a couple than brother and sister but never go beyond what's already been established apart from a multitude of shots where they're seen staring at each other like the opposite. In Toon Wars: The Final Days alone, Vambre is far more afraid than she ever had been as a result of the deaths she witnessed, including that of Prohyas. Against the Toon God, she freezes in fear and is manipulated into the spiteful Shadow Warrior until Bimm sets her free. By the end of the saga, she and Prohyas return as they always are, but appear to be slightly more submissive to Bimm as per the changes in reality, referring to her as "Majesty." Battles Surprisingly, although calling themselves "Warriors for Hire," neither Vambre nor Prohyas have participated in many, if not any battles throughout their original series apart from any quests of their own Their first real experience in full combat was during Fusion Wars and Magiswords: Echoes where they mostly struggled unless they had a particular Magisword in handy. Though it would also do little to nothing to much of their opponents beyond the average goon or the first phase of Omega Fusion. Unofficially, in the Syndicate Timeline, the Warriors were sent out on a number of quests for Anais Watterson, who employed them as her pupils. When the Toon Wars officially began, they were seen finally in action most often, sometimes openly begging to fight alongside their comrades despite their assistance not being needed in some situations. To Jimmy, if you ever need someone to be out in the frontlines even when all odds are stacked against them, the Warriors are always there to count on. Magisword Arsenal Both siblings are equipped with a full collection of Magiswords; swords designed with special magic-infused abilities. Throughout the series, they've collected hundreds upon hundreds of them. Too many to list here. But their most notable ones include: * Zombie Pumpkin Magisword * Knowledge Magisword (Temporarily) * Dolphin Magisword * Tomato Magisword * Hoversword * Combiner Magisword (Temporarily) For full sword list and their usage in episodes throughout the original show, visit the Magiswords page. Stats For almost all of Mighty Magiswords, the Warriors for Hire have endured many quests but were very reliant on the magiswords themselves, almost never seen without using them in some way. As a result, even when they actually do something without the need for their collection, they are easily defeated by both friends and enemies, demonstrated by Cattus in "Status of Cattus" when he used only his one Magisword to defeat them in a duel no matter the obstacle. Against magic, Morbidia was able to incapacitate them at times when their swords were not wielded. Even in "The Lanolion Sleeps Tonight," the two along with Catty-Rumpus were easily chased and kicked into the sky by wild animals and Trenchard. While Bimm and Familiar had improved incredibly since then (Bimm achieving absolute power and Familiar taking on an overpowered DeBizz), Vambre and Prohyas have been unable to match up physically to the strength of any of their comrades and the Toon Force but can endure a certain level of damage before succumbing to them. In context of their own series, they can only take damage from those in their world. But outside of it, they cannot. This is evident in Magiswords Echoes when they battle DeBizz in his armored suit with all their Magiswords, only to find that none of what they do affected him in anyway. When hand-to-hand, the two were vastly ineffective and beaten to near death seemingly instantly, only recovering thanks to assistance from the Toon Force. Notably, on occasion the two are victim to their own ability, at one point accidentally confusing themselves with the Knowledge Magisword or raining tomatoes falling onto them when they fire them into Cattus' whirlwind. As suggested by Jimmy Neutron, Vambre and Prohyas seem more suited for defensive maneuvers than offensive, since if they're ever up close, they could easily be dismantled. In Toon Wars: The Final Days, its implied that Prohyas was easy for the Toon God to kill right off the bat. But Vambre, as Shadow Warrior, was given a slight boost in strength and power without the need of a Magisword. With the virus feeding into her, it allowed for her to perform any attack at will and use it to manipulate the environment and spawn objects, including portals to other planets. She effortlessly overpowered and corrupted a majority of the survivors in Wakeman's lab like the titanic XJ-8. But her only drawback was her reliance on the Knowledge Magisword, which she still had in hand. This led to Bimm and Sadie fighting back, struggling at first, but able to match up to her with their teamwork. Though physically strong enough to tolerate pain, she was able to be glitched easily by Sadie's electrostaff and thrown into the air by Bimm's whirlpool, which she also used to catch the Knowledge Magisword. Bimm used it to reverse Vambre back to good which ended up causing a failsafe to activate and instantly destroy her, but not before she could send Bimm and Sadie back to Wakeman's lab in the nick of time with her new abilities. Trivia * Coincidentally, both Vambre and Sam Manson have the same voice actress, Grey Griffin, who also voiced Kitty Katswell. When Sam screams in one scene in Toon Wars: The Final Days, Danny notes how she sounds like Vambre. Much later in one scene, Sam herself says "Och" when surprised. * It's possible that Vambre and Prohyas were heavily inspired by the main characters of the Japanese anime, Slayers, ''which is implied by their designs and the concept of a brother/sister duo in a fantasy/medieval setting (although Lina and Gourry aren't siblings, they have a similar relationship). ** This is also given reference to multiple times when characters describe Vambre and Prohyas as "Slayers Rejects" or "Ripoffs" as a joke; possibly coined due to the similar designs of the characters. * Upon first viewing, Frozarburst mistook Vambre and Prohyas for a couple. This would later evolve into a popular shipping by fans. Most especially cheese_kimbap from Wattpad, who was the creator of Prohyas x Vambre: Forbidden Love and the visual Gacha Short with a similar premise backed by Frozarburst. Come the end of Magiswords Echoes and Toon Wars: The Final Days, the shipping would be made official when it's first hinted and later confirmed that Prohyas is an adopted sibling. * It's become a running gag in every episode of the Adventure Academy shorts that Vambre and Prohyas either say "Och" or "Fuss" when their Magiswords are confiscated. This later transitions to them occasionally saying "Och" when they're surprised in either the original cartoon or the Magiswords Trilogy. * Coincidentally, both Vambre and Prohyas have the same strength level as the early rating Frozarburst gave the original show. * During the period of the Toon Wars at the start prior to Echoes, Vambre and Prohyas were originally the leaders of their own team, the Adventure Squad, made up of their classmates of the Adventure Academy. But following Echoes, their position was instead given to Cattus and Familiar, who would serve as commander and captain. The Warriors themselves would make this choice themselves, hoping to learn from the Toon Force as their pupils following the short, "Know of Me". * Despite Frozarburst featuring the two as main characters still for the Magiswords Trilogy, they are not focused on as much as others to give the more minor characters from the original series more development and time to shine. He also admits the two are his least favorite from the show and prefers to work with someone like Cattus instead, hence why the two are rarely drawn or scripted by him. However, surprisingly, he heavily prefers to use them more in Toon Wars: Shorts as Warriors in Training. As a result, they grew to become two of Frozarburst's favorites to work with depending on the material. ** Frozarburst likes to poke fun at himself over it, joking how he focuses on all the other characters but forgets the primary two among many more. * In Curse of the Werecat, Danelda reveals that Vambre is a rare descendant of a line of vampires in Lyvsheria, explaining her red eyes and oftentimes visible fangs. * It's oddly fitting that Bimm is forced to battle Vambre in Chapter 10 of Toon Wars: The Final Days since Vambre was the one who helped her conquer her fear of water in ''Like Water for Bimm, while here Bimm is the one who helps Vambre conquer the virus corruption. Category:Characters Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Toon Wars: Shorts Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Magiswords Trilogy Category:Magiswords Echoes Category:Magiswords Darker Category:Fusion Wars Category:Cartoon Network